


Red Handed

by Yoharuby (ougoku)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, M/M, Periods, Tampons, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans gonta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ougoku/pseuds/Yoharuby
Summary: Gonta is menstruating, and Kokichi is a freak. Put two and two together.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Red Handed

Kokichi didn’t usually do the laundry. He taught Gonta how to once, and he hasn’t been doing it ever since. Despite this, you can still see him in the bathroom, digging through the dirty clothing basket, fishing out pairs of Gonta’s panties. 

“Fuck, these are beautiful... have I never noticed this pair before, or are they new?” Kokichi asked himself before diving his nose right into the middle of the black underwear. He paid great attention to the detail of the panties while sniffing. The fabric felt great on his nose, but the smell was rather iron-like. He didn’t notice since the shade of the panties, but they were indeed covered in fresh blood.

“Gonta must’ve threw these in here right before he went to bed...” Kokichi thought. Strangely enough, he couldn’t manage to lift his head up and put the panties back into the basket. He was attracted to the smell. The aroma of the underwear smelt too natural for him to keep his nose away. He had to whiff once again, and again, and again.

After those few sniffs, curiosity got the best of him. He wondered what the taste of Gonta’s period blood was like. He held the panties in one palm while he used the other to unzip his pants, pulling his cock out to slowly stroke. Kokichi made sure the bloody side was facing his mouth before he took a long, lingering lick.

It tasted sensational. Kokichi never envisioned himself to be jacking off to the taste of Gonta’s period, but now, he couldn’t take his mouth off the panties. He slurped up at them until the blood was replaced mostly with his saliva.

Kokichi needed more. His craving wasn’t satisfied enough. He searched the basket for more bloody pairs of clothes, but couldn’t seem to find anymore. His last hope was to dig through the trash can. While searching, he found a tampon completely absorbed with Gonta’s dried blood. Instantly, he shoved the tip of the tampon in between his lips and sucked like a straw. The dried blood mixed with Kokichi’s saliva, causing it to turn to a pure liquid again and flow into Kokichi’s mouth. 

Just as it seemed like he had started suckling on the tampon, the blood from the top was sucked out. He resorted to licking the sides of it like a lollipop, leaving trails of saliva all across the toiletry. 

After the blood was sucked, licked, and swallowed, the tampon was thrown back away. The dug through the trash once again to find nothing of his interest. He walked his way out of the bathroom, seeing his reflection in the giant mirror on his way out. He was covered in Gonta’s blood, dried to the sides of his face and to the palms of his hands. He turned the sink faucet on slightly, and dispensed soap onto his hands and face. After drying off, he made his way into bed, lying next to a sleeping Gonta.


End file.
